


The Triangle of Trolberg

by JackBeanstalk



Category: Gravity Falls, Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deal with a Devil, Demonic Possession, F/F, Family Secrets, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Making Up, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBeanstalk/pseuds/JackBeanstalk
Summary: Starting from "The Ghost", Bill Cipher has been released from his imprisonment below Trolberg. How is he gonna go on with his plans there?
Relationships: David & Frida & Hilda (Hilda), Frida & Hilda (Hilda)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

_"If there's one thing you're right, Frida, it's that Hilda shouldn't have moved to Trolberg."_

Frida jolted from her bed to see her entire room has turned gray. She wondered how did this happen.

"Up here," the voice said, and she noticed the source. It's a floating triangle with arms, legs, one eye, and wearing a black top hat and bow tie.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked with fear on her face.

"Don't be afraid, child. My name is Bill Cipher, but you can call me Bill. Everyone does it," the triangular entity introduced himself.

"I'm Frida. And what are you doing here in my room?" Frida asked after introducing herself in return.

"I'm here to help you become the person you always wanted to be... perfect," Bill snapped his fingers to reveal a book, and he lets it float below her hands so that she can get it. Upon opening the book, she recognized the object.

"This is the book I was looking for!" she exclaimed before realizing, glaring at Bill. "So it was you who stole my book! If only I'd known this, then..."

"You're right. You're right," Bill extends a hand to stop her from attempting to make an assault on him. "I did it for one reason only: so that you'll finally understand that Hilda shouldn't have moved to this town," he continues on as he got closer to Frida. "If only she continued living in the wilderness outside Trolberg, you wouldn't be in a situation that she can't promise to help fix it. I can make things better for you. All you have to do is accept my cooperation."

As he extends his hand towards her, Frida looked hesitant. Deep down, she knows she shouldn't make deals with this entity.

"Tell me, Frida. Why did you trust that Hilda girl in the first place?" Bill asked when he noticed her hesitance.

"Because she's my friend," was her reply.

"Exactly. She's your friend. You helped her, you trusted her. And what has she done for you in return?"

Upon hearing the question, Frida is in her thoughts as she tries to think of an answer.

"Well she..." she tries to come up with something Hilda did for her, but she has a hard time thinking of it.

"Bingo! You don't have an answer, Frida," Bill took an opportunity to tempt her further. "For someone who claims to be your 'friend', she sure hasn't done a lot for you. Well, except nearly getting you killed over and over again."

"You're right, Bill!" Frida said with anger on her voice that could match with the fire from her eyes. "I did everything I could help her in our adventures, and what has she done for me in return? Nothing! Nothing, but getting me killed over and over again, especially with the ghosts!"

"So, are you ready to accept my offer?" the triangle demon extended his hand once again with a gleeful expression.

"Yes, I am!"

Frida shook his hand, having accepted his offer.

"So... what happens next?" she wondered as nothing else happened after the handshake, aside from the fact that their hands were in flames.

"This!" Bill suddenly pulls out her soul from her body.

"What the...? What is this?!" Frida is horrified to see that she has been pulled out of her own body, and that she now exists as a spirit. "What did you do to me?!" she examines herself as her hands phased through from the matter of her nature.

"Simple, I pulled out your soul from your body, and I possessed it," Bill replied, now possessing her body.

"You're crazy!" she cried.

"I sure am. You get that just now?" he grinned through her face while playing around with his new body, playing around with her hoodie ropes and the actual hood. "Wow, it has been so LONG since I've possessed a body. Woo! I feel like a new demon!"

"Why are you doing this?! I thought we had a deal!"

"Well, you can be perfect all the time when I'm in your body, and I have big plans for myself. Of course I have to make sure no one else will throw a monkey wrench into my operations, not even that Hilda girl."

Just then, a Nisse shows up from under the bed.

"Ah, I just need to take care of this loose end first," Bill grinned.

"I gave that book to you and released you from your imprisonment as you requested. Can you send me to a better place of my dreams in return?" the Nisse said.

"Sure, kid. I can take you there," Bill patted the creature's head for a few seconds before putting his hand on its throat. If that wasn't enough, he's actually strangling it.

"Bill, what are you doing?!" Frida becomes horrified to see what he's going to do to her Nisse.

"Getting rid of a loose end, that's what," was his reply, and the sound of his voice looked ominous when he said the line. "I take him by the throat, and squeeze, and squeeze, and squeeze until he foams like a dog. And then squeeze some more," the Nisse is practically foaming at its mouth. "And when the eyes are about to pop out, squeeze just a little more."

When its eyes are popping out from its hair, its neck snapped. Bill has murdered a Nisse, and Frida is left horrified from this action.

"You killed a Nisse!" she exclaimed.

"I sure did. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed maniacally, showing her that he really is crazy. "Oh, just a precaution. Now that I'm here, this book has to go bye-bye! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he started ripping the very book that costed her friendship with Hilda and David to pieces before placing them in a trash can where he makes a bonfire out of it. All the while Frida herself is left in horror to do anything about it. While she tries to use her wrestling moves on him, it didn't deal him any damage. "Give it a rest, kid. As long as you're a ghost which is ironically the very creature that costed you your friendship with that girl and that boy, you can't interact with this world. Not as long as you have a vessel which I doubt you have one here."

This is a worst day for Frida indeed, and the next day to come upon hearing the news of the weather from her radio.


	2. Chapter 2

Hilda knew she can't just sit by and do nothing of the snowstorm that she went out to investigate the crisis. She stopped by David's house to help him get prepared.

"But, just me? Are you not going to ask Frida, too?" he asked.

"I don't think she will be up to this one," Hilda replied while picking out his winter clothes.

"Hmm, okay I'll be glad to come," David agreed, then he asked the question. "Where is the weather station, anyway?"

"So you're just going to another adventure without me?" a voice is suddenly heard, and they noticed Frida in her own winter clothes. What they didn't know is that it's actually Bill, who has taken control of her body while she is a spirit that they can't see or hear unless she finds a vessel she could possess.

"Frida, it's not what it looks like!" David said with fright in his voice, afraid that she is going to be angry with him for leaving her out in this next adventure. Instead, she goes down on her hands and knees as if she's begging much to his confusion, as well as Hilda's and the Raven's.

"I'm sorry, Hilda. I'm really sorry I snapped at you, telling you that you never should have moved to Trolberg. And also you too, David, for fighting with you about me not being perfect. As your friend, I wanna make things right with you two. Please, give me chance," Bill really knows how to feign sadness just to gain people's trust.

"Ugh, no one is gonna fall for that rubbish," Frida muttered.

"What you said was really hurtful, but it would also be very petty of me to hold a grudge," Hilda reassured the girl who is clearly someone else inside.

"So, friends?" Bill extends his hand to Hilda, and she responded better by hugging her.

"Friends," she said happily, and 'Frida' hugs her back. The latter extends her free arm to David as if she's asking him to join in the hug, and he did. While this is happening, 'Frida' made a sinister grin on her face because she successfully gained their trust.

"No, no, no, no!" Frida flies over to Hilda and David to warn them of the danger they're in because of Bill. "You can't trust him, David, Hilda! That's not me you're talking to!"

"Yell all you want, Frida. They can't see or hear you as long as you're a ghost. In other words, you don't exist," Bill said in a whisper that her former friends couldn't hear him talking to thin air. Well, except Raven who wondered why she is talking to herself.

\----

Through the Great Raven, the three flied out of Trolberg and into the weather station, exactly as where Bill wanted them to go for the next part of his plan.

"We made it! The Trolberg weather station, we're here! Come on!" Hilda exclaimed as the Raven shrinks back to his normal shape.

"Yes, we're here, Hilda," 'Frida' runs up to her closely. With sinister intentions toward her, it's a reason.

"If you hurt her and David, I swear I'll..." Frida threatens the entity possessing her body.

"Right, how can you do that if you don't have a vessel to interact this world?" Bill is not fazed by her threat.

"Hey, David," the Raven talked to the boy. "Is it just me or Frida is actually talking to herself?"

"Come to think of it, it is strange to see her like this," David whispered.

"Guys, she's just doing this because she needs to come up with a plan in case something bad happens," Hilda reassured them.

"Yeah, something like that," 'Frida' agrees with her statement to make sure that they don't know who's possessing who. "Anyway, let's just focus on the task at hand here."

"Right... Whoa, this is amazing! Look at all this stuff!" the blue-haired girl is amazed with the station.

"It's no wonder she's good at predicting the weather!" the Raven realized.

"No kidding," 'Frida' agreed.

Hilda tries to get in the front door but she couldn't, so she uses the window which led them to the dark room.

"Something really did happen here," Raven realized as he went inside, but 'Frida' stopped him. "What are you doing, Frida?"

"I think you should stay outside, Raven. Keep a lookout in case something bad happens," 'Frida' suggested.

"But the only that's happening bad right now is in Trolberg."

"What if something bad is gonna happen in this weather station?"

"I don't know," Raven is unsure of the offer, so 'Frida' pulls out crackers from her coat.

"Tell you what. If you agree to stay outside and look for any signs of trouble, I might reward you with a great cracker you can eat," the latter made an offer.

"Thank you, Frida!" the Raven said with joy as he ate the cracker and went outside the weather station to be a lookout.

"Why is a sociopath like him have to be so charismatic?" Frida commented with chagrin on her face.

"I think I like it better out in the cold," David said with fear on his face.

"Are you sure, David? I can arrange that for you. Perhaps you can just chill outside," 'Frida' went closer to him menacingly.

"No, I didn't mean to say it like that, Frida!"

"Then don't be afraid, and help us why don't you?"

All the while Hilda is seeing this and, she's getting suspicious of her friend. Perhaps it's best to keep those thoughts to herself. They searched for Victoria Van Gale there until David unknowingly pressed a button which opened a door to a room where there's a woman with long grey hair looking outside from her telescope.

No doubt for Bill that's Victoria Van Gale.

"So far, so good," he commented while smirking at Frida, whom no one can see or hear when she's a spirit.

"Victoria Van Gale?" Hilda walked to the woman.

"Ah! Who the devil are you?" Victoria asked.

"I'm Hilda. It's so great to meet you. I'm your biggest, well..." the blue-haired girl started speaking in gibberish like how when someone meets their idol.

"Yup, she's her fan," Frida commented. "I can't believe I got to meet the woman who talked about the weather."

"Perhaps I can use your body for an autograph," Bill grinned.

"Like I'd let you do something like that!" she is not proud of what he plans to do with her body.

"I'm just joking," he said.

"I never thought bad people like you have a bad sense of humor," Frida said bitterly.

Hilda told Victoria that she and her friends went to the station because they thought she's in trouble, making her thinking they're all visitors which Hilda accepted the fact. Then Victoria took notice of 'Frida' which something about her eyes made her realize something.

"It's you..." Victoria gasped.

"You know Frida?" Hilda asked with suspicion.

"Frida? Oh, that's the name of the girl. It's nothing, really," Victoria reassured her.

"Wait, she knows you?" Frida asked Bill, who just grinned without a word. "I have a bad feeling about this."

If that wasn't enough, Victoria suggested of taking him into looking at the boxes.

"Bill, I didn't expect to see you here," she said in a whisper.

"I just got out from where I was sealed at: below that girl's house," Bill said.

"You mean the girl whose body you possessed?"

"That's right. I pulled some strings to make this happen; getting the blue-haired girl to move into Trolberg, befriending the perfectionist, having her Nisse to steal her favorite book which contained the spell for my release, breaking their friendship apart, getting the perfectionist to agree on my deal so I can possess her body, killing her Nisse once the job is done, and lastly destroying the book."

Frida couldn't believe what she just heard. Bill planned everything for his own freedom.

"How can you do that if you were sealed below my house at the time?" she asked.

"I'm a dream demon, Frida. I can just talk to anyone in their sleep, just like your Nisse," he replied.

"Bill, who are you talking to?" Victoria asked.

"I'm talking to the girl whose body I stole from, and that reminds me. Do you have something that would allow her to interact this world? Like a vessel or something?" he asked as a precaution.

"No, I don't have something like that," the grey-haired woman replied.

"Good, she won't be interacting with her so-called friends anytime soon. AHAHAHAHAHA!" Bill is assured that he has victory is secured.

Just in time for her tour to begin, his plan will commence.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria really did give out an interesting tour of the weather station. Ranging from the solarimeter to the main observatory, it's worth something. There is specifically one room that she did not want them to go to, which Frida finds it suspicious due to her connection with Bill. No doubt these two knew each other, but how?

That's what Frida wants to know, so she flies through the room to investigate. In fact, she phases through the door to get inside.

"It's too dark. Better turn on the lights," she said as she flies to the light switch nearby and tries to turn the switch, but she finds herself unable to do so. After three tries, she gives up. "Right... As long as I'm a ghost, I can't interact this world. I can't even touch anything solid."

She left the room just in time to see Victoria shutting off a device that made a thundercloud appear in the weather station. So it seems she is trying to control the weather, and she's been trying to lure Weather Spirits in order to learn about them. Her plan worked too well when a dozen of them showed up which ended up causing the storm in Trolberg, and Bill is smirking by the looks of it. That made Frida more suspicious of their connection; perhaps Victoria made a deal with him?

As she makes coffee for them, Victoria offers Bill to come talk to her privately in the room she didn't want anyone to go to.

"Just you?" Hilda asked.

"Yup, just me," Bill replied.

"That's not fair. David and I come with you," Hilda suggested.

"No!" Bill snapped before taking a chuckle as he gathered his thoughts. "No, just me only. Please."

"Why?"

"Because I want to make things right."

"We're friends, Frida. We can make things right together."

"I know, but..." Bill tries to persuade the two into letting him meet Victoria all by himself, so he comes to David closely. "Do you trust me, David?"

"Yes, I do," David replied.

"What about you, Hilda?" Bill comes to the blue-haired girl closely next.

"Yes, I do," Hilda replied.

"So, can you both please give me a chance in this?"

"If you insist, yes."

"Thank you, thank you!" Bill hugged them again, and they returned it. They let go of the hug as he walked to the room where Victoria is. "Thank you... friends," he muttered in a condescending tone behind their backs.

"You're just using them to get to Victoria? Unbelievable," Frida just couldn't believe that the demon possessing her body using his charms to convince Hilda and David let him talk to Victoria in private.

"And what does that make you?"

The question has pierced through Frida as she seemed taken aback from it.

"Are you saying that I'm using them for my own agenda?" she demanded.

"Not directly, but yeah," Bill replied smugly. "I mean, you wouldn't be this far if it wasn't for them. Also, what did you do to them when you were losing your perfection starting with the loss of your book?"

"I... discarded them, just like what you did to people when they failed or fulfilled your expectations," Frida said in realization.

"Bingo! Sounds like we got a hypocrite in our midst," Bill continued to walk to the room Victoria wants to meet him in private, and of course he's referring to Frida in regards to his statement. He's calling her a hypocrite. As much as she wanted to make her own defense, she couldn't. Bill has a point, despite being a sociopath himself.

Anyway, he entered the room where Victoria is waiting for him.

"So Bill, what do you think?" she showed him the baby Weather Spirit that she has captured in some glass container.

"Oh no..." Frida muttered in horror from witnessing the event.

"Excellent," Bill grinned. He walked slowly to the container, grinning what has come so far. "Good work, Victoria. Good work."

"I fulfilled my end of the deal, so it's time you do yours," Victoria said.

"Of course, Victoria. Of course."

"So that's how you two know each other!" Frida exclaimed in realization. "You two had a deal!"

"That's right, Frida. It was a long time ago before I was sealed below your house," Bill admitted.

"Don't take it so personally, dear," Victoria tries to justify her reasons to the girl, even if she couldn't see or hear her. "I only did it to make humanity better."

"You're both mad!" Frida is clearly angry at what those two were doing.

"Yeah well, what are you gonna do about it?" Bill asked with a smug tone, fully confident that there's no way she could stop his plan from happening.

Frustrated, Frida flies away from the room, trying to find a way to interact with Hilda and David so she could warn them of the danger they're in now. The question is, how can she do that if she can't find a vessel to possess?

Just then, she found something below the weather station, and it's a Nisse.

"What is a Nisse doing in here?" she asked. "There's no way I can use this to interact with them... is there?"

With no time to waste, she flies over to the house spirit to possess it. To her surprise, it worked.

"This will have to do for now. I got to warn Hilda and David that they're in danger right now," she declared to herself before running her way to the snow outside where she hoped the Great Raven will give her a ride to the main observatory above. That way, it's quicker than running back there looking exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter? Frida found a vessel to possess, and it's a Nisse. An artificial one, that is. I got the idea from season 2, episode 5 if you must know.


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Raven is seen outside the weather station with a bored look on his face.

"Why did Frida sent me outside as a lookout?" he muttered. "There's nothing interesting to look besides the storm brewing in Trolberg!"

Suddenly, a Nisse just came rolling down at his direction.

"What the...?"

"Raven, you've got to help me. It's me, Frida!" Frida proclaimed in the Nisse's body.

"Frida? That's impossible!" Raven refuses to believe the claim. "You can't be in two places at once!"

"Listen, the one that looked like me is not me. My body got stolen by some psychotic triangle."

"Yeah, and I'm a Robin."

"Please, Raven! You've got to help me! I need to save them! I need to save my friends!" Frida started shaking the Raven out of desperation.

"Aaaaaallright, you win! You're Frida, I get it!" the bird got the message, so she stopped shaking him. "For someone who misses her friends, I get it now," he said while collecting himself.

Next, he turned into his gigantic form, and Frida hops on for a ride.

Inside the main observatory, Hilda and David are waiting for the results in the meeting when the Raven crashes through the window. Of course he turns back to his normal size afterwards.

"What the...?" David wondered before noticing a Nisse. "Is that a Nisse?"

"A what?" Hilda asked about the creature she has never seen before.

"A Nisse. It's a house spirit who lives in the homes of people. They're usually invisible to us humans," he replied.

"That's cool," she said in awe.

"David, Hilda, you're in danger right now," Frida attempts to warn them of the situation.

"We just met and you knew our names already, so why should we trust you?" David is wary to trust the creature whose body is currently occupied by a human being.

"Don't you get it? It's me, Frida, your friend!" she tries to convince them of the person inside the Nisse.

"Be careful, Hilda. The Nisse are being known to be liars and manipulators. This could be a trick," David warns Hilda not to believe what the creature in front of them is saying.

"Yeah, Hilda. You should be careful about trusting this creature," Bill shows up from behind their backs, with Victoria by his side. He frowned on seeing the creature as he knows who's occupying it. "I didn't think someone would dare to create an artificial Nisse behind my back," he glared at Victoria, who smiled sheepishly at the moment. "Anyway, don't listen to that creature. I'm Frida!" he shifts his focus back to Hilda and David.

"No, I am!" Frida argued back.

Their argument is eventually reduced into gibberish after throwing each other's claims back and forth. Then Frida tackles Bill as if she's trying to wrestle him; with her inhabiting a body, she can finally touch him after spending her time as a ghost. However, her new body is giving her such a disadvantage. Well, two disadvantages: the Nisse's size and strength. They aren't as compatible to match with her human body.

"Ha! I win!" Bill declared while putting her to a chokehold.

"I didn't think I'm this strong!" Frida exclaimed while trying to free herself from this wrestling move.

"That's enough!" Hilda had enough of this fighting, so she intervened. "You two are Frida, right? But there's only one Frida, and I know how to settle this. I'm going to ask you both questions, something only the real Frida would know."

"Okay, then," Bill accepted this challenge.

"Where did we first meet?" Hilda asked the first question.

Frida attempted to answer, but Bill quickly beat her to it.

"At school. David and I were in the playground when you came by a day before you moved to Trolberg. You were confused with the bell ringing there, so I had to tell you that this meant our break time was over," was his reply.

"How did he know that?" she asked herself in a whisper before realizing. "What if... what if he has the power of omniscience? If that's the case, I have to be careful," she has to be careful, indeed. One mistake, and her friends will assume she's the impostor.

"I'm going to give you a chance," Hilda turns to the Nisse that claimed to be her friend. "What's the name of my deerfox pet?"

"Twig. His name is Twig," she answered.

"I knew that, too! I..." Bill attempted to butt in, but Hilda glared at him, so he dropped it. For him to butt in like this, she might suspect him of being the impostor.

"Your favorite book, what's its name?" Hilda asked the Nisse again.

"The Legend of Great King Condon," Frida replied as she goes into full detail of her book. "It's a fantasy novel about a boy who grew up to be a wise king. It had full of grand adventures and pithy wisdom, but also contained several battle scenes that are quite bloody. It went missing because..." she realized what she is going to say next. "...my Nisse took it. Hilda thought a ghost took it, so we wrestled a ghost for it, but she really didn't have that book. It was all for nothing. I got angry with Hilda for it, and I... pushed her and David away," tears started spilling out of her eyes, even if the face of this new body she's possessing can't be shown due to all of the hair on her head covering it. Then she goes down to her knees with her hands on the floor, having finally realized what her perfectionism has costed her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, David, Hilda," she sobbed. "Please... help me."

"What do you think, Hilda?" David asked of what the blue-haired girl can make with this scenario.

"I made my choice," Hilda is about to make her choice on who is the real Frida. "The Nisse _is_ Frida."

"Oh, Hilda..." Frida said in relief that her friend got it right on recognizing her while being in a different body as she jumps to her head and wraps her arms around her tightly. It's as if she's a lost child searching for comfort and love. Hilda gives her both of these by hugging her in return. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for saying I wished you never moved to Trolberg. You were just trying to help me, and I was being awful to you when we didn't get my book back. I'm so sorry," she sobbed with more tears coming out of her eyes, letting out everything she felt ever since their falling out.

"It's okay, Frida. It's okay," Hilda reassured her while giving her the comfort and love she needs.

"How did you know it's her?" David asked her.

"Simple, when I asked her about her book, I wasn't looking for the correct answer. I was looking for the answer that has empathy, and this is proof," was her reply.

After a few seconds, the two girls let go of their hug, and Frida focuses on her next friend.

"David, I'm sorry for fighting with you when I realized I wasn't as perfect as I thought I was," she said her apology to him.

"It's okay, Frida," David carries her to his head so he can give her a hug, having accepted the truth that it really is her in a Nisse's body. Frida gratefully returns the hug, happy that she's been given a chance to reconcile with her two best friends.

The moment is making Victoria cry, much to Bill's chagrin as he glared at her for it.

"Guess I don't need to keep up this charade anytime soon," he commented casually.

"Now reveal who you are!" Hilda pointed her right index at him. "If you're not Frida, then who are you?"

"My name is Bill Cipher, but you can call me Bill," the demon possessing her friend's body introduced himself.

"And you're with him?" the blue-haired girl asked her idol to see if it's true.

"I'm sorry," Victoria admitted. "I just... wanted what's right for humanity, so I made a deal with him. If I bring him a Weather Spirit, he'll show me a secret on how Trolberg can be improved."

"Show me..."

When they went to the room where the baby Weather Spirit is being kept, it's quite a shock for Hilda. This is the moment she has lost her admiration for her.

"Shocking truth, isn't it?" Bill grinned. "I knew the revelation will break you."

"Shut up, Frill!" Hilda exclaimed in anger.

"Frill? Is that what you're gonna call me when I'm possessing your friend's body?" he asked with amusement. "Let me lighten up the mood in this atmosphere," he walked to a lever connected to the container, and he pulls it which emitted a painful electric shock to the Weather Spirit inside. This act horrified Hilda, Frida, David, and the Raven; even Victoria felt the same way.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Hilda cried, and Bill stopped his torture to the cloud creature, if only briefly.

"Why not? My fun is just getting started," the latter gleefully pulls the lever again to send more shock to the creature, even if it's just a baby. He is enjoying the torture of this living being.

"Um, Bill... Aren't you taking this too far? What about our deal?" Victoria attempted to reason with him.

"Ah yes, our deal. Thank you for reminding me that," Frill stops his torture again, leaving the Weather Spirit shaken from the ordeal. "I gotta warn you, Victoria. The secret is to _die_ for. Are you sure you want to know?"

"I come all this way just for that, so yes," she said with determination on her face.

Bill comes out of Frida's body to show his true form to her. Hilda, David, and the Raven are surprised to see him as a triangular entity. Frida is not surprised from this since she already saw that. The entity points his finger at Victoria which is giving out energy, and she believes that she will get the knowledge on how Trolberg can be made better.

She couldn't be more naive. As the beam zaps her, she could feel her life slipping away. She could only scream as her entire being has been vaporized. Satisfied with the act, Bill blows his finger with his eye which showed that it also acts as his mouth.

"You... You killed Victoria Van Gale!" Hilda is horrified by the act.

"You monster!" Frida screamed with anger.

"She fulfilled her purpose, so what else can she be of good use for?" Bill asked why are they angry with him as if he has no empathy for his action.

"Frida is right. You are crazy!" Raven exclaimed.

"Yeah, I get that. What's your point?" the triangular demon asked nonchalantly.

"Our point? Our point?!" Hilda is getting angry with this entity. "Frida told me that it was you who tried to destroy our friendship by ordering her Nisse to steal her favorite book. Don't you know how we felt at that time?"

"What is it with you humans and your empathy?" Bill looked cool on what he did to them. Yup, he has no remorse in tearing their friendship apart. In fact, it's one of the things he can do in his lifetime.

Next, he descends below to Frida's body so he can possess it again.

"Frida is right about you, Hilda," Frill commented with sadistic glee as he opens an old wound. "You never should have moved to Trolberg. Then again, if you hadn't done that, I wouldn't be standing here in front of you. In a way, thank you for releasing me from being sealed below her house for who knows how long. I mean, what kind of a friend you are who almost got her two best friends killed over and over again?"

As his cruel words got into her head, Hilda realized he has a point. She has no words for it.

"Just as I thought. Now if you excuse me, I'm about to do phase two of my plan with this baby Weather Spirit," Frill said as he is about to move on to the next part of his plan.

"Wait, I have a deal for you," Frida said the words that got his attention.

"A deal for me? Really? Tell me," he agreed to her proposal. "Make it interesting."

"How about we fight you inside the mindscape? If you win, we can do whatever you want with us. If you lose, I'm getting my body back."

"What? Frida, that's a very dangerous proposal!" David is objecting to the idea.

"Don't worry, I have a plan in mind. Just play along until I give out any further instructions," Frida reassured him before turning to Hilda. "You trust me, right?"

"I trust you," Hilda grabs her hand to reply to the question. David nodded at that.

"What am I gonna do here?" Raven asked for instructions in his case.

"Just wait and see if we can win against Bill," Frida replied.

"Now that you made your proposal, it's time to get inside the mindscape. Sleep!" Frill snaps his fingers which caused the three kids to drop to the ground as if they started falling asleep. Raven hopes that they know what are they doing.

Even if her eyes aren't shown by the Nisse's hair covering them with her face, Frida can see Bill grinning at her while using her body. This is the last moment she could see before dropping to an unconsciousness state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is intense. Anyway, Frida is able to convince Hilda and David about being in a Nisse's body, and she got the chance to reconcile with them. Yup, her reconciliation with them happens earlier here than in canon. I made more depth to it because can you believe what happened in the season 1 finale of Hilda? Hilda easily accepts Frida back without as much as an apology from her; I can understand wordless apologies like this one, but still... Frida only apologized to David because he's still pissed off at her. It's as if a resolution to their falling out has never been made.


	5. Chapter 5

Hilda, Frida, and David woke up to find themselves in a white void.

"Is everyone okay?" the blue-haired girl asked her friends.

"I'm okay," Frida answered first.

"Me, too," David replied next.

"Where are we?" Hilda asked of the area they're in now.

"You're in the mindscape, kid," a familiar voice answered, and it came from Bill, who descended below to their level. He materializes his cane, afterwards. "Like the cane? I'm pretty classy myself. Get it, class?" he boasted and made a joke at the same time. "Ahahahaha!"

"Is that a joke? If it is, it's a bad one," Hilda criticized.

"I agree with you, Hilda," Frida agreed. After all, she had seen what this monster can do.

"If you're wondering why are we in this white empty space, it's because we haven't decided on whose mindscape we should fight in," Bill said.

"How about in my mindscape?" Frida suggested. "After all, I started this deal."

"Oh, goodie! What a wonderful choice!"

With a snap of his fingers, they find themselves in Trolberg.

"Welcome back to Trolberg, kids or rather the Trolberg in Frida's mind," Bill explained with a smug tone.

"Haha, very funny," Frida is not clearly amused by his smug expression even if he doesn't have a mouth to show it. "One question, did my Nisse know what you were planning? The moment when you ordered him to steal my book, which costed me my..." her voice looked like it's going to break when she's about to say next. "...friendship with Hilda and David."

"Why would I wanna tell that lesser creature about my plans? It's fun to keep him in the dark until he goes bye-bye," Bill replied.

"So you killed a Nisse without letting him know your plans?" David asked with fear on his face.

"Yes, I did," was the reply.

"So it's clear. You are flipping mad!"

After David's exclamation of him, Bill raises a finger and swings it to the right, causing their surrounding to tilt in the same direction which throws the three kids off their balance before putting it back the way it was.

"Like my power? It's called reality warping. I can do whatever I want with reality, either on your minds or the real world," he explained his power.

"Great, he's too powerful for us to beat!" David realized.

"But you forgot whose mindscape we're in, Bill," Frida countered. "Since we're in my mind, I can do this!"

She does a hand swipe to manipulate the area they're in via summoning a ring for their fight to take place in.

"Fine, whatever," Bill said, not looking impressed with the move she made. "I am the master of the mind. In fact, I can give you all nightmares for our fight to begin," he said with glee.

"Nightmares? Doesn't it sound strange that you have the same powers as the Marra?" David is shaking with fear.

Before anything else, Bill zaps him with an energy beam which caused the Marra who regularly tormented him to appear before him.

"Hello there, David," she said slyly. "Ready for some terror?"

"AH!" he shrieked before running away with her pursuing him.

"David, calm down! It's all in my mind!" Frida tries to calm him down.

"Next up is you, Hilda," Bill pointed to his next victim causing Hilda to chuckle sheepishly. "I know what you fear."

"No, please don't! Anything but that!" the blue-haired girl begged when she realized what is he talking about in regards to her fear.

"Yes, kid. _That_!"

Bill zaps her with the same beam which caused a bike to appear before her. If that wasn't enough, it's going out of control on her.

"Guess the fearless adventurer isn't the fearless adventurer after all," he commented condescendingly before focusing his eye on Frida. "As for you..." he prepares his beam on her, and she looks determined to face her fear.

Only for her to dodge the attack.

"You already know what my fear is, and they've already seen it, so no thanks," Frida said.

"If that were the case..." Bill grows to a gigantic size, and he fires a familiar beam on her; the same beam that killed Victoria Van Gale. Luckily, Frida dodges it herself. When he tries it again, she dodges the attack by levitating herself through the air. The two glared at each other for a second before he makes the move to shoot a laser beam from his eye. Of course she dodges that, and it repeats until she produces a large energy ball from her hands to briefly stun him.

David is in trouble with the Marra closing in on him, but Frida is able to vaporize her before she could get close to him.

"Thanks, Frida," he said gratefully to her friend before she went to Hilda next.

"Remember, this is just in my mind, Hilda. You can face it, I know you can," she encouraged her, and the blue-haired girl found determination to control the bike on her hands before it disappeared from her presence.

"Thanks, but I prefer walking and using a Woff to get around," Hilda commented with a smile on her face. With her and David's respective fears out of the way, they joined Frida for their stand against Bill, who is getting up from being stunned.

"Now you all just made... me... MAD!" Bill turns red, and this is to show that he's really angry himself. He fires energy beams from his hands, and they run to avoid getting hit.

"We can do anything inside your mind, right, Frida?" Hilda asked her friend, who nodded at her to confirm the statement. "Right..." she produces a sword from her hands, and she slashes the demon with it. In fact, it's bringing him much pain.

Bill opens his hand to use telekinesis on David, lifting him up in the air.

"You're just a coward, Davey, so why spend time with them?" he taunted him.

"Because... they're my friends!" it gave the latter courage to stand up to him as he fires a wave of beam towards his eye to release himself from his grip.

"Ow! My eye!" Bill screamed with pain.

"And another thing, my name is David!" David exclaimed.

Recovering from the boy's attack, Bill is prepared for another attack on him; the energy beam attack, that's what.

"Time to finish you off, once and for all," he said, energy being zapped from his finger.

"David, look out!" Hilda went between the attack and her friend, letting herself be zapped in his place. This act of sacrifice shocked both Frida and David.

"Hilda!" Frida exclaimed running to her side with David joining in. She hoped that this moment isn't what she thought it would be; she touched her wrist for a pulse in an attempt to find life from her, but there isn't. "No, please. No..." she realized what this means as tears are now spilling from her eyes, and David's eyes followed that as well. She sobbed closely to her shoulder, the crushing reality of her demise getting to her. David felt the same as well.

After a few seconds of sobbing for the loss of their friend, the blue-haired girl suddenly floats from the ground, and her body started changing into energy-like. Light energy, that is. Also, she isn't wearing any clothes in this form. After her transformation, she descends to the ground below.

"Yes! YES! This is exactly what I've been waiting for!" Bill exclaimed with joy, turning back to his yellow color.

"Hilda?" David asked as he and Frida walked to her side. While they're relief that she has been brought back to life, they are surprised to see her in a different form.

"David... Frida... why are you guys looking at me like that?" Hilda asked upon noticing the surprised look on their faces while being unaware of her transformation.

"Um, Hilda..." Frida produces a full body mirror in front of her to let her see what she has become.

"Wha...? What is this?!" Hilda is surprised on what she is seeing. How she went from human to energy-like.

"The side of you that I wanted to see, that's what," Bill explained. "It's from your father, also known as... my son."

The words shocked her to her very core.

"That's impossible. My father... was a human being. He's not related to you!" she tries to deny what she learned.

"Then why do you have blue hair when your mother, Johanna, was a brunette?" Bill asked the question that she has no answer to.

"Well, I..." Hilda tries to answer the question, but she couldn't.

"There's no denying it. I recognized whom did you get your blue hair from. From my son," the energy demon continued on, trying to get her to accept the truth of her heritage. "Let me ask you this, where were you born and raised from?"

"The wilderness," she answered.

"EH! Wrong!" Bill replied, imitating a joy buzzer when a wrong answer has been given. "You were born and raised in the same place as Johanna, Trolberg."

"No..." Hilda felt her viewpoint shattering the more she learns the truth from him.

"Hilda!" Frida exclaimed as she and David try to help her, but Bill snaps his fingers to drop a cage on them so they wouldn't interfere.

"You're lying! I'm from the wilderness, and I'm a human being!" the energy girl tries once again to deny what she learned at this very moment.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You think that's all true to you? You couldn't be more in the dark," Bill went closer to her, trying to get her to accept the truth that he is telling her. "Sorry, Hilda, but what I'm telling you right now is the truth especially this one; I am your grandfather."

Hilda tries to hold on to something in order to deny what he's telling her, but she couldn't do it anymore.

"No... No... _**NOOOOOOOOO**_!" she yelled in anguish.

"Now that you know, join me," Bill extends his hand to her. "This is what you were meant to do when I first found you as a little girl living in Trolberg with Johanna. And together, we will rule the world and also the galaxy. It should be our playground for all eternity."

"You did all this, so that I could awaken this power inside me? Even destroying my friendship with Frida?! After all that you've done, I won't be joining you!" Hilda flies towards him and she punches him straight. At least she's strong enough to send him flying off the ring. Next, she zaps an energy beam from her hand to free Frida and David before running towards them for a group hug. After a few seconds, they let go of the hug, and Hilda is back to normal as a human. Of course, she has her clothes back on in that form.

"You know what? You win, for now," Bill approaches them again. "I got what I wanted to see here, so I'll let you all live in the meantime. You're going to see some real terror coming the least you expect."

With the snap of his fingers, they're back in reality at the weather station. Bill has left Frida's body in parts unknown as the three kids awakened.

"So we're back to reality..." David commented.

"Right, it's time to get back to my body," Frida said as her ghost started leaving the Nisse she's possessing.

"Frida..." Hilda called on her.

"Yes, Hilda?" her attention has been called before realizing something. "Wait, you can see me? As a ghost?"

"Yeah. Sounds like this happened when my power has awakened."

"Right..."

Hilda extends her hand on Frida, who does the same. Each of their hand phases through the other. Even if he couldn't see the ghost she's talking to, David knows Hilda is talking to Frida there. The two girls smiled at each other afterwards.

"See you on the other side," Frida said as she flies back to her body, bringing herself back to the physical world. She touches her own head before looking at her hands and feet. She is relief that she is back in this world to exist.

"Frida!" Hilda exclaimed as she and David approached her for another group hug, and she gratefully returned it to them. After all, she's happy in being able to touch her two best friends once again. How she missed this feeling greatly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Frida apologized.

"It's okay. It's okay," David reassured her.

As soon as they let go of this hug, they started fixing the mess Victoria created from her deal with Bill. While David and Frida set the baby Weather Spirit free, Hilda is able to calm the Weather Spirits down from causing the storm in Trolberg, saving the city in the process. Once that is done, they went back to Trolberg.

"We should go to the library to get Frida's book back," Hilda suggested.

"You still wanna do that? Even after everything that has happened?" Frida is unsure of the next thing to do. She felt she didn't deserved to have her book back. Not after she lost her friendship with Hilda and David for.

"You're my friend, Frida. I wanna make things right with you," the blue-haired girl said with determination. "That's what I wanted to do before the storm arrived."

"Hilda... you don't have to do that anymore," Frida took a deep breath of what she wanted to tell her in regards to the fate of her book. "Bill destroyed my book."

"What?!" Hilda is baffled from what she just said, and David felt the same.

"Yeah..." her friend confirmed.

"So it's all for nothing," David realized.

"None of that matters now. You're right, Hilda. I don't need the book or the ghost. I'm still me," Frida hugs both of her friends again. "Still your friend."

The two returned the hug and they let go of each other after a few seconds.

"So what now?" David asked.

"We should talk to Craigie tonight in the cemetery. When Bill destroyed my book, he said that he did it as a precaution. What does that mean?" Frida suggested. "I think Craigie must have known that there was something in that book which made Bill wanted to destroy it."

"And I think my mum should come along as well. I wanted to know if Bill was telling the truth that we're... family," Hilda added.

"Right... let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone feel The Rise of Skywalker vibes here? I think you should. Also, I had to kill and resurrect Hilda for this chapter in order to make her a 'messianic archetype' to Bill Cipher's 'satanic archetype' in addition to their... familial connection. You should all know that he is the Satan of Gravity Falls, so I'm making him the Satan of Hilda as well. The signs are there starting from the first chapter of the story. Anyway, the next chapter should be about getting answers on what Hilda, Frida, and David learned from Bill.


	6. Chapter 6

Johanna is walking to St. Guglows Cemetery with Hilda and her friends for the night as they requested. She managed to park her car nearby the parking lot.

"Okay, Hilda. I've taken you and your friends to the cemetery tonight, so can you please tell me why are you taking us there?" she demanded an answer.

"Wait for it, Mum. Wait for it," Hilda tries not to jump into the answer just yet. She has the wooden stick ready as they're heading straight to Craigie's gravestone.

"Are you sure you want to tell her the truth about your... heritage?" Frida asked as if she's unsure if the truth about her should be revealed to Johanna to get more answers.

"She must know something about my birth, so yes," was her reply before rolling the stick on the grave and saying the incantation. "Deep in the earth your moldering bones for posterity lay, but on this night, they stir and moan when you come out to play."

A second later, the ghost of Craigie Williams has risen from the grave.

"Oh, it's you..." he said, upon noticing the children especially Frida. "I told you before, Frida. I won't clean your room again until I get my book back."

"Well, I found it," she spoke up.

"Wow, that's great!" Craigie suddenly perked up. "I'll be back again to cleaning up your room every night just as you always wanted."

"Um, about that... one, I think I learned my lesson so I should clean up my room from here on out; and two, the book's been destroyed," Frida admitted.

"What?!" the ghost yelled as if he's offended by the action. "Who would do such a thing? I want to get my hands on the monster who did this!"

Frida took a deep breath first as if she wished he knew about the monster that she and her friends fought against this morning.

"It's Bill... Bill Cipher," she blurted out.

Craigie and Johanna have their eyes widened upon hearing the name as if they had some history with him. Bad history, that is from judging their horrified expressions. Hilda noticed it coming from her mother. So she did knew him.

"No... No... There's no way," the older woman said with horror on her face.

"Bill... Is he not sealed below your house anymore?" Craigie asked if the news is all true.

"No, not anymore," Frida confirmed his answer.

"I see..." Craigie said.

"That's why we came here for. Why did he destroyed our favorite book?"

Without a word to reply, he simply walked to Engilbjort's grave with a bitter look on his face.

"Engilbjort. It's your brother," he knocked on her gravestone, making her ghost rise from the grave.

"Craigie... what do you want?" Engilbjort demanded.

"Before I answer your question, Frida, you and your friends should hear her story. How our sibling rivalry started years ago," Craigie said.

"It has something to do with Bill, doesn't it?" Frida suggested.

"Bill? He's back?!" Engilbjort reacted with surprise on her face, and the children nodded. "So you've met him already?"

"This morning," David said.

"So you know what he's capable of?" she asked again.

"Well for one, he possessed my body..." Frida said.

"Possessed your body, huh?" Engilbjort interrupted. "This only happened because you made a deal with him, didn't you?" Frida made a guilty expression on her face. "Ha! Just as I thought. If I'm not mistaken, you were double-crossed."

"Enough!" Craigie yelled, trying to get to the point. "I woke you up from your grave, Engilbjort so that you can them about your deal with that demon all those years ago!"

"Fine... It all started in 18xx. Craigie and I lived together like all normal siblings do. It's as if we looked up to each other like best friends. Our parents loved us equally, but as time went by, there were focused on him more than me as if I'm invisible to them. He got a lot of books in his collection, while I got nothing from my shelf other than drawings. One night while I was sleeping, I met him," Engilbjort narrated her story.

* * *

**18xx**

_"Engilbjort. Rejections hurt, doesn't it? Your talents should be recognized."_

_"Who... Who are you?" the teenaged Engilbjort asked._

_"Your friend. I'm Bill, Bill Cipher," the triangular demon appeared on her dream._

_"What do you want?"_

_"To help you get noticed, that's what."_

_"How do you do that?"_

_"Well, your father made a portal of opening different dimensions, right? If you get me to your world, I will help you in return."_

_"I don't know," Engilbjort looks unsure._

_"You and your brother were inseparable until your parents started hogging all their attention to him. Nevertheless, you tried to support him in any way you can. How many times have you done so much for him? And when did he ever returned the favor?" Bill went closer to her in an attempt to tempt her into making a deal with him._

_She thought back on the times she did a lot for Craigie, and yet their parents praised him more than her. On the recent attempt, he received a milestone achievement for his collection of books while she gained nothing from it. Bill looked at her with glee, knowing what her reply was going to be._

_"Nothing! I did Craigie a lot of things, and he didn't do anything about Mother and Father acknowledging what I did!" she yelled with anger on her face._

_"That's the spirit! So, do we have a deal?" Bill extended his hand toward her, and she shook it with her own hand which means she accepted his deal. "Good. Be ready with the portal."_

_Two days later, Engilbjort went to the library to enter the secret room where the portal is, and she entered the coordinates that released Bill from his dimension._

_"Good, Engilbjort. Very good," he said with glee._

_"I did my end, and now it's time you did yours," she said with intent._

_"As you wish..."_

_Her parents were coming back in their house after a book convention via carriage, and the teenaged Craigie smiled at their arrival. Suddenly, maniacal laughter is heard on their presence, and Bill magically appeared in front of their eyes. He looked at Craigie in the eye before doing something to fulfill his sister's deal with him._

_"Hello! And goodbye!" he fired a strong energy beam from his finger to the carriage, and the aftermath showed of only smoke appearing. It's as if he annihilated the vehicle along with its six occupants: the parents, two coachmen, and two horses._

_"NO!" Craigie cried at seeing his parents getting killed by this psychopathic triangular demon._

_"What did you do?!" Engilbjort arrived to the scene with anger on her face._

_"Fulfilling my end of the bargain, that's what," Bill replied._

_"But I didn't want you to kill them!" she exclaimed._

_"Well, look on the bright side, fatty," he went closer to her again. "With your parents gone, you will certainly get more attention than your brother. The_ in _famous kind, that's what."_

_"Engilbjort?" Craigie approached them with tears on his eyes, wishing that their association wasn't really true. "Did you...?"_

_Suddenly, Engilbjort ran away with tears on her eyes. She couldn't face him for being indirectly responsible for their parents' demise._

* * *

**Present**

"Since then, that was the last time I was in good terms with my brother," Engilbjort concluded her tale.

"Even if she didn't mean to kill Mother and Father, I couldn't forgive her for making a deal with that monster," Craigie said with bitterness on his face. In fact, he's facing his sister with that expression.

"Okay... So that's how you guys knew Bill, but what does it have to do with the book, The Legend of Great King Condon?" Frida tries to get to the point in regards to her favorite book that was destroyed by Bill.

"Oh, I was just getting to that. That book contained a powerful spell to seal Bill below the house of the next owner of the object," Craigie said the answer.

"My house..." Frida realized.

"Yes, your house, Frida. I didn't know that there was another spell that would release him from his seal."

"I see... Now I understand why he destroyed our favorite book."

"Yeah, so that he won't be sealed again like before."

"Hilda..." Johanna turns to her blue-haired daughter. "Since you met Bill this morning, did he tell you that you're his...?"

"Yes. Yes, he did," Hilda confirmed on what Bill told her. The fact that they're family really scared her. "That's what I want to talk to you about, Mum. Is he... telling the truth that I'm his..." without another word, Johanna pulls out a vial that contained pink liquid in it.

"When you drink this, you will remember everything about your life here before living in the wilderness. You were here before. Once you remember it all, there is no turning back. Do you understand?" Johanna instructed.

"Yes, I understand, Mum," Hilda makes firm with her decision as she grabbed the vial and started drinking it. Suddenly, she felt her head spinning as memories are coming back to her.

* * *

**199x**

_"Aw, just look at her, Norman," Johanna said as she held their baby girl in her arms while sitting on her hospital bed. "She's so cute."_

_"Yes, she is," her husband Norman agreed with a smile on his face. He was a young adult man in his 30s, and he had blue hair. "Have you thought about a name for her?"_

_"Yes, I did. Hilda..." she replied._

_"Hilda... I like it."_

_"It means 'battle', so she should be a great adventurer herself someday."_

_"Good idea."_

_"Hey, little one," Johanna talked to the baby. "Your name is Hilda. I'm your Mum, and this is your Dad," she introduced Norman to their offspring. "Welcome to the world."_

_As they left the hospital, they began their lives as parents raising their little girl together as the years gone by. When Hilda was a little girl, she went shopping with her father for a backpack._

_"Dad, do you think I'll be a great adventurer someday like my mum?" she asked._

_"Of course you will, darling," Norman replied to her with a smile on his face. "It takes time, but you'll get there. After all, your mother was a Sparrow Scout back on her day, so there might be a chance you'll be in that position someday."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes really, darling. Let's go get that backpack for you."_

_"Okay!"_

_Two days later, a tragedy had occurred in that fateful night. Just as the family are having a peaceful, the doorbell rang and Norman answered it. The visitor was a thin man with blond hair, and he's wearing a black top hat with a yellow suit with black parts on his arms and legs as if he's wearing black pants. For some reason, his right eye is covered with a small black triangle, leaving his left eye in view. Also, he's carrying a yellow cane._

_"Hello, son. Miss me?" he greeted with a grin on his face._

_"Dad!" Norman didn't expect his father to show up this late._

_The man walked past him to meet the two females inside the house._

_"You must be Johanna. I'm Bill, Bill Cipher," he introduced himself to the young adult woman. Then he turned to Norman. "Is she your wife?"_

_"Yes..." Norman replied.  
_

_"Hey there, child," Bill turned his attention to Hilda as he went closer to her._

_"Who are you?" she asked with curiosity on his face._

_"Is she your daughter?" he asked Norman of his connection to this child._

_"Yes..." the blue-haired man replied again._

_"If that's the case, I'm your grandfather, child," Bill said his connection to the little girl. "What's your name?"_

_"Hilda..." she replied._

_"Well, Hilda. You should come with me," he started to make moves on her in a predatory sense which is starting to scare her._

_"Um, Dad. You should leave now," Norman attempted to stop his father from making moves on his child._

_"Why, son? I sensed great power in her. It seems she's more powerful than either of us even if she's half-human, half-energy," Bill grinned at the sight of Hilda._

_"Half-human, half-energy? What are you talking about?" Johanna asked._

_"You didn't know? If that's the case, I'll show you this," Bill transformed into his true form: a one-eyed yellow anthropomorphic triangle with black arms and legs. The act surprised Johanna as she looked at her husband, hoping that isn't true. "Now, give me your daughter, Johanna. She's destined for more greatness than you and Norman could possibly imagine," he demanded._

_"NO!" an energy beam is fired on his direction, and he swings to the left to dodge it. The attack came from Norman, who is in his true form: a blue anthropomorphic triangle with black arms and legs. Also, he has two eyes, unlike his father. "Leave our daughter alone!"_

_"As you wish..."_

_Hilda and Johanna were forced to watch this fight between father and son as they shot energy beams at each other which created a huge mess all over the house. Eventually, the father triumphed over his son._

_"Why are you doing this, Dad?" Norman asked weakly. "Wasn't killing everyone in the Second Dimension enough for you? Even killing grandpa and grandma?"_

_"I got bored, so... I had to erase everyone there including you," Bill admitted._

_"No... Dad..."_

_"You've become weak, son. You may have survived my massacre in the Second Dimension, but you're going to die for real this time. Goodbye, Norman."_

_Bill launches a strong energy attack from his hand which obliterates his own son, who became a husband and father._

_"No! Dad!" Hilda cried in sadness to see the death of her relative, and Johanna did the same._

_"Now, come with me. Together, we will rule everything. Everything can be our playground," Bill attempted to extend his hand towards his granddaughter while Johanna held her firmly, refusing to let her go._

_Suddenly, he was electrocuted by a lightning spell from behind which knocked him down the ground. It was the three witches known as the Committee of Three that saved them from this psychopath._

_The next day, Hilda was seen outside the meeting room as she wondered what her mother was discussing with the three witches. After a minute of waiting, she came out looking sad._

_"Mum?" she wondered. Without a word, Johanna walked her daughter back to their now wrecked home and prepares a drink for her. Unknown to Hilda, she laced it with a grey liquid. "What's going on?"_

_"Have a drink, dear, and you'll understand," Johanna ordered._

_As her daughter drank the cup, Hilda started feeling dizzy._

_"Mum, what's going on?" she felt that she was starting to lose consciousness._

_"When you wake up, you will not remember anything of your life here in Trolberg. You will believe your father was a human being, and so were you. You will live in the wilderness with me and believed I raised you there. To give you the better life you deserve," Johanna said. "I'm sorry."_

_"Mum..." was her last word before she lost consciousness as the liquid started to take effect in erasing her memories of her life in the city and replacing them with new ones where she was raised in the wilderness with her only mother._

* * *

**Present**

"I... remember now!" Hilda exclaimed. "I was from Trolberg all this time, and I'm Bill's granddaughter!" she is starting to remember the memories of her previous life in the city, and Johanna hugged her to calm her down from panicking in the revelation.

"It's okay, Hilda. It's okay," Johanna reassured her. "I'm sorry I had to erase your memories of our life here. I was trying to give you a better life away from your grandfather because of what he is."

Frida felt something sparked in her mind when she saw the moment. It was a memory of Hilda as a little girl when she lived in Trolberg.

"I... remember you," she said. "You and I... we've been friends before."

"Yes, we were, Frida," Hilda turned her to her friend next before noticing a tear coming out of her eye a second later. "Frida?"

"It's all my fault," Frida muttered.

"Frida?" David wondered.

"It's all my fault!" she started breaking down with more tears coming out of her eyes. "You guys tried to help me get my book back, and I was being ungrateful when we didn't get it back especially to you, Hilda when I yelled at you that I wished you never moved to Trolberg when, in fact, you were from Trolberg in the beginning of your life. Then Bill got me an offer to be perfect as I always wanted, but he tricked me so he can just steal my body for his own agenda. It's all my fault I almost got you guys killed in the mindscape especially you, Hilda who died and came back to life which verified to Bill that you were his grandchild, and that he was after you the whole time for your powers."

"Frida..." Hilda doesn't know what to say about her tirade.

"I'm sorry, Hilda. I'm so sorry!" Frida runs away from the graveyard afterwards, feeling the very heavy guilt in her heart of being responsible for the day's events. She stopped to sit down on a nearby log to cry more tears. Looking at the sky, she realized that more blood will be on her hands from the deal she made with Bill. Who knows what he will do next and it will all be her fault?

"So you blame yourself for what had happened today?" Hilda went to sit next to her.

"It's all my fault, Hilda. If only I hadn't argued with you when you tried to cheer me up, things would be okay, and you wouldn't have died and resurrected as an energy being whom Bill was after this whole time. I was a pawn in his plan; I should have seen it coming."

"Hey, I'm a pawn, too. I didn't know until now that he actually wanted me to wrestle a ghost in order to cause the rift between us. I shouldn't have left you alone with him so that you wouldn't be tricked into making a deal with him. Therefore, you're not the only one to mistakes around here when it comes to what my grandfather was planning."

"I'm a bad friend, Hilda. Why do you still want to be my friend after all this?"

It was then that the blue-haired girl started holding hands with her.

"Because one, you're a good person at heart; and two, I know you didn't mean to say those bad things to me back there," she said in reassurance.

"How can you tell that?" Frida asked.

"I can sense how you felt about it inside. You felt sorry inside for our fight," was her reply.

"Is that another one of your powers?"

"Yes, it is."

"I just wanna be forgiven," Frida said.

"But how can you do that if you can't forgive yourself?" David joined in as he sits next to her as well.

"David..."

"It's all in the past now, Frida. Please stop blaming yourself for what had happened and move on like what Hilda and I did."

"Thank you, guys, for still wanting to be my friends," Frida hugged them both on each side, feeling the guilt inside her heart has been eased. She cried tears of happiness to verify this.

Johanna is seen smiling at this moment, and so do Craigie and Engilbjort. The two ghosts walked back to their graves.

"Do you think there's a chance I'll make up for what I've done?" the female ghost asked.

"If you're a given a chance to, then yes," her brother replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bill has arrived in Huldrawood for the night.

"Come to me, my children. Come to your lord and master," he ordered as the Marra arrived and bow down to him.

"Welcome back, master," David's Marra bows proudly to him as she went closer to him as if she's his most trusted follower.

"I trust everything is in order, Twintail?"

"Yes, they are. I kept my eye on that blue-haired girl as you requested. After all, she's your granddaughter."

"Good. Unfortunately, she refused to join my side when I made my offer to her. No matter, I can still persuade her."

In fact, Bill is looking at Kelly to make his plans known.

"No way, Bill! I won't do any more orders from you!" she exclaimed in defiance.

"She's still disobedient as ever, is she?" he turned to Twintail.

"More than you know," was her reply.

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly," he went closely to his other follower, who doesn't seemed to be happy with him floating near her head. "I gave you power, and you should be loyal to me like Twintail, but it seems you're not. You are known to disobey my orders, but don't worry I have leverage so I can persuade you."

With a snap of his fingers, a redheaded woman wearing a blue dress suddenly appeared.

"Mom!" Kelly exclaimed, realizing what he's going to do to her.

"Kelly?" Kelly's mom gets lifted in the air by Bill, who used telekinesis for that to happen as he slams her to a tree in the left and then to the right.

"Leave her alone!" the long blonde-haired teenage girl demanded.

"Just say you'll follow my orders, and I'll do just that," the triangular demon said his demand in a sadistic tone. When she refused to give in, he decided to make a threat that she couldn't refuse to. "Perhaps some fireworks outside will have to do," he waves his hand to use his reality warping power to place her mother tied up to a giant rocket with a five-second countdown. "Tick tock, kid. Five... four... three... two..."

"Alright, alright! I'll do what you want! Just don't hurt her!" Kelly gave in to the blackmail, and she forced herself to bow to him.

"Good, good," Bill removes the rocket in presence with a snap of his fingers to get her mother to safety. "Kelly, I have a job for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another longest chapter like the previous chapter. As I promised, it's about the trio learning more of what they found out from Bill, and he's right. He is Hilda's grandfather, from her father who was his son, whom he murdered for trying to protect her from him. Yup, I got the idea from The Rise of Skywalker in regards to Palpatine's relationship with his son who became Rey's father. Also, Bill is responsible for Craigie and Engilbjort's sibling rivalry which started from him murdering their parents due to Engilbjort's deal with him. Anyway, this chapter is a long one to compensate the fact that the season 1 episode, "The House in the Woods" is not going to be present here.
> 
> Just to be clear, I'm making Frida more angsty in this fanfic. You should have seen the two previous chapters to let you all know of that. I'm just trying to make her feel sympathize because some people have complains about her in canon, mostly from "The Ghost" and "The Black Hound". As for her break down near the end of the chapter, just picture of her crying in the same way as Hilda from season 2 episode, "The Deerfox".

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of my first Gravity Falls and Hilda crossover fanfiction story? It would great if Bill Cipher, the main antagonist of the former, is also the main antagonist of the latter. Imagine what would that be like.


End file.
